


心塞塞（Hojo x Sephiroth）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 萨菲罗斯去了另一个非常和平的世界，然后他和宝条在一起了





	心塞塞（Hojo x Sephiroth）

1、  
这应该是另外一个世界，它和萨菲罗斯记忆中的区别很大。倒不是说普通人的生存环境发生了改变之类，而是他记忆里的某些事物并不存在——比如魔晄，比如杰诺瓦。  
这个世界没有所谓的特种兵，没有能成为一个象征的萨菲罗斯。  
萨菲罗斯对这个世界非常好奇，其中他特别好奇的是这个世界的宝条教授过得怎么样。  
他推测他过得不好。  
因为这个世界看起来非常和平。

2、  
或许这样也不错，联邦新晋的将军萨菲罗斯想。另一个世界的宝条只是个“普通”老科学家。  
啊，纠正一下，“老”字去掉，宝条教授五十岁，在科学家里算壮年。  
萨菲罗斯将军微笑着看着一大堆的资料。  
这个世界的科学领头羊是加斯特教授和克里森特教授。  
加斯特他认识，这位在这个世界混得很不错。而克里森特？萨菲罗斯瞄了一下照片，一个看起来很知性的漂亮女性。然而他对这位陌生女性也不感兴趣。  
有什么比郁郁不得志的宝条更有意思的事情呢？那个阴险的老男人，总是阴沉沉的样子——当之无愧的“二流科学家”。  
他真是好奇得不能再好奇了。加斯特怎么这次就能做到压制他的呢？而且还多了个奇怪的女性。

3、  
宝条教授又看着那位银发将军的照片出神了。  
对于科学家的科研生涯来说，五十岁并不算老；然而对于正常的“生命”来说，他觉得自己太老了。  
其实这只是因为宝条教授心塞地发现，自己内心居然……  
没有什么比晚节不保更倒霉的事情了——都一把年纪了，他居然开始盯着一个年轻男子的照片怎么也移不开眼！

4、  
关于这个世界为什么会变成这样，文森特·瓦伦丁先生表示他可以回答这个问题。  
他此刻正在愉快地和自己的老父亲古利摩尔·瓦伦丁教授（已退休多年）聊着天。重生的他和他心爱的卢克莱西娅已经结婚二十五年，鬼知道他当初是怎样强行把自己的女神追求到手的。万幸，他不仅追到了女神，而且还意外成功给自己父亲灌输了“宝条的思想危险”的真理。  
瓦伦丁教授身为老人，他听说了很多各种各样的奇怪八卦。比如自己的儿媳的八卦，当年很多人都在猜她到底是喜欢自己还是喜欢宝条，身为后来的父亲-in-law的自己当时也没想到她能和自己儿子成为一对。  
认真想了下，瓦伦丁教授想跟自己儿子聊起最近的八卦：“对了，我想你还不知道这件事——最近联邦来了个新的将军。”  
文森特头都大了，他的父亲真的是越老越爱八卦。  
古利摩尔老先生看起来是一个对八卦一点也不感兴趣的人，所以事实上，他总是成为八卦垃圾桶——这很好地满足了老人家的八卦心理——因此，文森特和卢克莱西娅每次来见古利摩尔的时候，总是成为二手垃圾桶。  
然而老人家难得找个乐子，而且古利摩尔每次都不会说普通八卦，所以文森特只能忍——就当他和卢克莱西娅选择丁克的代价吧。  
“这个新的将军，就算是只看他外形，就已经风靡了全联邦。”古利摩尔说，“宝条昨天跟我聊的时候……啊我也不太明白为什么他会对那位将军感兴趣……”  
文森特头更大了——即使父亲知道宝条危险，但是他还是对那个家伙很不错。明明是个阴险的人，怎么父亲你除了在科研上对他严防死守外还是对他比对自己还好？！文森特想，他早就知道自己是比不过宝条的——他的老父亲对科学的追求简直令人发指，这点就和宝条撞在了一起——即使是加斯特和卢克莱西娅加起来也比不过老父亲对宝条的喜欢！——幸好那家伙总是因为研究方向邪异导致经费申请困难。  
“新的将军？”文森特赶紧转移话题，他不想听到父亲说宝条。  
“是的，”古利摩尔说，“我觉得他光是颜值就能形成强悍的杀伤力。”  
“哦？”文森特有点好奇了，他想或许八卦并非一无是处。  
“他的名字有点奇怪，也有些霸气。”古利摩尔说，“叫，萨菲罗斯。”  
“……什么？”文森特傻眼了。爸爸你再说一遍，叫什么来着？！  
时隔二十多年再次听到一个熟悉的名字，文森特表示他受到了严重的惊吓。

5、  
不会错的，真的就是萨菲罗斯。而且是危险版本，星球之敌。文森特感觉到绝望在蔓延。这次如果萨菲罗斯再次放飞自我，并没有人能拦住他了。  
但是此时有人比他更绝望——宝条教授。宝条教授已经经过了几乎一个月的辗转反侧与茶饭不思，他终于确定，他很喜欢这位萨菲罗斯。  
从贪恋美色为起点，他的心不断地沦陷下去。宝条不认为自己是一个浮于表面的肤浅的人，他觉得如果仅仅只是色相不至于让自己沉沦得如此狼狈。  
那么，他喜欢上了萨菲罗斯的什么？  
不……宝条教授纠结着，他觉得他陷入了无望的单相思。  
于是他又找老前辈古利摩尔·瓦伦丁倾诉了。  
“你愿意尝试一下吗？”古利摩尔说，“看起来那位虽然高冷，但是还是很有风度的人。”  
“我……”宝条还在犹豫。  
古利摩尔拍了拍后辈的肩膀：“你放心，如果你真的半点入不了他的眼的话，他一定一开始就不会让你有半点靠近。”  
“……”你说得真让人心塞。

6、  
有阴冷的视线总是扫在自己的身上。萨菲罗斯厌倦地皱起眉。怎么换了个世界，宝条依然会用这样让人不舒服的视线来看他。虽然新世界里那个人没法近身了。  
如果近身会发生什么？萨菲罗斯想试探一下宝条会不会改变一下对待自己的方式。  
但是目前萨菲罗斯想试试如果宝条这次能顺利申请到经费会发生什么。因为他发现这个世界的宝条之所以混得不好是因为两位科学领头人一直在否定他的很多项目——萨菲罗斯猜他们心情都是崩溃的，因为宝条教授的方向总是太邪门，他本人研究起科学来也是让人不放心他的心理状态。  
又一次联盟科学内部会议，萨菲罗斯第一次参与这里的会议。这次宝条有上台，他在宣读他的新课题，要求拨下经费。萨菲罗斯注意到这次他很小心，包括措辞什么的一看就是修成了更温和的版本。真是非常不像他。  
而卢克莱西娅和加斯特在交头接耳。  
“宝条他吃错了？怎么这次言语没那么尖锐自我？”加斯特说。  
“他明明知道这对申请结果没什么影响啊，”卢克莱西娅的问号都溢出来了，“不过这次他的课题应该能得到经费，虽然用起来可能要精打细算”  
“真是不太懂，难道有什么人在影响他？他何时这么……委婉？”  
“有可能……啊我想起来了，文森特跟我提过。”  
“嗯？你丈夫说什么了？”加斯特惊讶了，他嗅到了重要八卦的味道。还有连他可爱的女儿爱丽丝都不知道的重要八卦吗？  
“你没注意这次的联盟会议多了个人嘛？”卢克莱西娅示意。  
“这关萨菲罗斯将军什么事？”加斯特非常迷茫。他记得这位萨菲罗斯先生是联盟用地位和其它很多交换条件请求加入的，事实证明那些肉疼的代价花得非常值，这位先生简直一个精神标杆。  
“瓦伦丁教授说，宝条好像非常痴迷他……”卢克莱西娅美丽的眼睛都是闪闪发亮的。  
喂，你眼神里的八卦味道已经多得装不下了啊，收敛一下啊卢克莱西娅！加斯特看了一眼正儿八经发言的宝条教授，又看了一眼从开会起就一直心不在焉的萨菲罗斯将军……  
Σ(⊙▽⊙”a等等，加斯特想揉揉眼睛。萨菲罗斯将军居然聚精会神地在盯着台上的宝条！

7、  
宝条已经晕晕乎乎第三天了，他的手下们一个个都在恭喜他——他们原以为这次也像从前那样钱有点紧张，虽然宝条教授会想办法搞科研赞助。然而竟然申请到了大量经费，而且……  
那天的场景再次回显在宝条脑海里。  
那时候宝条在等着提问，他以为又要面对自己的两位老友的穷追猛打。然而……  
“请你再简要复述一次主题，”低沉优美的声线回荡在大厅，“宝条教授。”  
P—R—O—F—E—S—S—O—R，H—O—J—O。  
久违的紧张感，宝条当年还是很年轻的时候就已经抛弃了这种感觉，但是那天他竟然感觉到手心紧张得冒汗。萨菲罗斯，是萨菲罗斯在问话，他记得从上台起萨菲罗斯就在看着自己了。  
那双莹绿的眼睛在看着他，在等着他的回答。真是甜蜜又折磨。  
宝条意外的是萨菲罗斯居然对生物有一定的了解，而且那些切入点……刀刀精准。是有人跟他提过什么吗？不，不可能，老友们虽然总是要拦着自己的研究，但是从来没用过其它手段下绊子，所以这些本来就是萨菲罗斯的知识储备。  
太糟糕了，宝条以为自己这次不要说拉到经费了，很可能这个课题就会被否决。多么令人沮丧，他一开始就在男神面前留下了糟糕的坏印象……  
“我的想法是——”萨菲罗斯停顿了一下，宝条的心也沉了下去。  
“这个课题可行，以及他的经费申请合理。”萨菲罗斯轻描淡写地说。他难得看到紧张的宝条，这让他感觉到非常快乐。于是他愉快地捉弄了一下宝条。  
“……什么？”加斯特不敢相信自己的耳朵，他以为倒霉的老友这次可能会破天荒拿到全场否决票，因为萨菲罗斯的带节奏功力太厉害了。  
卢克莱西娅也惊到了，她以为宝条很可能最近要被针对，因为看起来萨菲罗斯不喜欢他，刚才那些关于课题的问题都那么尖锐而精准。然而结果居然是同意？  
萨菲罗斯继续说：“我看好你的课题。”接着他对着加斯特和卢克莱西娅说：“你们也是这样认为的，对吧？”  
卢克莱西娅仿佛被什么击中，她想她是不是不小心花痴犯了，虽然文森特也是帅得不相上下，但是萨菲罗斯就是有谜一样的魅力。“是的。”她脱口而出。然后她回过神。天啊我刚才说了什么？！卢克莱西娅又不好改口，她转头看着僵硬的加斯特。  
那双莹绿的眼睛的压迫力……加斯特算是明白了为什么宝条会痴迷他了——他相信来自瓦伦丁老教授的八卦，他觉得自己被女儿传染了，因为他竟然也想看看萨菲罗斯对宝条会做些什么。于是加斯特也脑袋一抽，完全忘记自己一开始的打算：“我同意。”覆水难收！加斯特终于反应过来他本来是要和卢克莱西娅继续拉住在“邪恶”上回不了头的宝条——然而现在，他们都迷迷糊糊放行了。  
震惊的全场被这先抑后扬杀伤到几乎都倒地不起。  
于是宝条意外地高票通过。  
真刺激！

8、  
爱丽丝拉着自己的快递员小男友，在楼梯上哒哒哒地跑着。“你真的能帮我拿到萨菲罗斯将军的签名？”克劳德欢喜地问。“当然！”爱丽丝快乐地说，“爸爸可以帮你找他要！他最近和爸爸走得近呢~”  
然后他们撞上了宝条。  
“宝条教授早安！”“宝条叔叔早安！”克劳德和爱丽丝打着招呼。  
“早。”宝条回应着，他的神色看起来并不轻松。  
等宝条已经走远，克劳德好奇地问：“他怎么了？以前不都有看起来瘆人的阴笑嘛？”  
“咳咳，”爱丽丝清了清喉咙，“我猜可能是因为萨菲罗斯将军。”  
“哦？虽然已经听你说了宝条教授痴迷于萨菲罗斯将军……啊我对取向没什么看法……不过他这个恐怕只能单恋？”克劳德猜测着，“是不是因为这个所以心情抑郁？”  
“不一定哎，”爱丽丝说，“他可能是最近为了让男神满意，所以努力研究，导致没怎么睡好。你看他那青黑的脸色……”  
克劳德沉默了一瞬：“他不一直都那个脸色吗？”  
眼尖的爱丽丝看见了克劳德身后不远拐角处经过的文森特：“文森特叔叔~早安~”  
克劳德也转过身，和文森特打招呼：“文森特叔叔，早安。”  
“早。”文森特努力维持着镇定和这对曾经是悲剧而现在甜甜蜜蜜的小情侣打招呼。  
——该死的他还是镇定不了！萨菲罗斯同意宝条的研究，愿意支持他的研究，还询问经费是否足够……这一定是个噩梦。

9、  
宝条教授当然想表现给萨菲罗斯看。男神看他的眼神一直带着审视，那双莹绿的眼神就像是在期待什么一般。  
又站在一个走廊的边上，宝条透过玻璃窗看着对面楼的走廊里经过的萨菲罗斯。银白的长发，精致完美的有着刚毅线条的脸，那黑色的皮风衣明明是放松大胆的穿着，却有着禁欲的气质，整个人都诠释强大与魅力。  
这样的人，怎么可能是他可以觊觎的呢？  
啊，觊觎……  
其实本来宝条看萨菲罗斯就像是看神一般，他也不知道为什么他会有这样的心理，他疯狂探究过自己对萨菲罗斯究竟是什么想法。  
你真的不想触碰他吗？宝条问着自己。  
他脑中浮现了萨菲罗斯俊美的脸，还有赤裸的胸膛，他的腹肌也是能从腰带的缝隙看见的。他觉得他打开了一个错误的开关。  
黑色的长风衣贴在萨菲罗斯身上，银白的长发披散在身后。  
我想拥抱他，想得要发疯。  
宝条干瘦的手指捏紧了窗框，窗框在压力下被捏得变了形。

10、  
半年来宝条的眼神越来越奇怪了，萨菲罗斯想。现在宝条眼神里压抑着的那股风暴似乎彻底脱了控制，在那双漆黑的眼里四处撞击。  
对，这才是你，宝条。虽然我不太明白你在想什么，但是你现在的眼神就和曾经的你一模一样。但是这不够，还不够。萨菲罗斯想知道宝条究竟是什么心理。  
他知道曾经的那个男人根本无法拒绝自己的任何要求，而世界重启后，现在的宝条变得和当年一模一样了。唯一的区别是这里再也没有萨菲罗斯计划，他查到当初那具样本早就意外被毁，导致研究还没开始做就被迫放弃。  
我想知道你的真实想法，我看见你无数次在远处对我欲言又止。萨菲罗斯想着他要找个机会拦住宝条问问他。  
这很危险，我知道。但是这没有关系，我自己的就是危险的代表。

11、  
宝条正匆匆走在走廊上，他的男神突然出现，把他拦住了。  
怎么回事？宝条疑惑地看着萨菲罗斯。他压抑着自己跳动的老心脏，他的男神之前从来没有离自己这么近过。  
“你好像一直想对我说什么。”萨菲罗斯单刀直入。  
这怎么可以让你知道呢？宝条张了张嘴，他什么也没说。  
“宝条？”萨菲罗斯催促着。他是真的想知道宝条是什么意思。  
“我……”宝条还想坚持隐瞒，他害怕男神露出厌恶眼神。  
萨菲罗斯的压迫力又降临了：“告诉我，宝条教授，你有什么想法。你知道我想问什么。你究竟对我有什么原本不该有的心思？”说到这里的时候，萨菲罗斯突然明悟了什么。他怎么现在才发现这个？  
他看着眼前宝条低下的头，宝条的头实在是太低了，他看得见宝条的马尾：“宝条，告诉我。”宝条，告诉我，我知道你拒绝不了我。  
然后宝条抬起了头，眼里有着绝望。  
萨菲罗斯如愿听到了宝条的心声。  
“你不需要回应……我只是想表达我的心情……”萨菲罗斯看见宝条的眼里卑微的诉求，“真的……非常感谢，能听完我的……心意……”  
这个男人不知道花了多大力气才向他吐露——萨菲罗斯猜他是用尽了所有精力。

12、  
宝条在等待萨菲罗斯的宣判，他低下了头，他的拳头握紧，他胳膊下夹着的资料早就被磨皱了。  
事实上萨菲罗斯并不反感，他有一种奇异的感觉，他仿佛就是在期待着这一刻，从以前就是。  
我是真的讨厌他吗？如果我是真的讨厌，尼布尔海姆前我又为何如此信任他，神罗公馆地下室为何我又是如此地绝望？  
他得出了结论——原来我确实期待着这一刻。  
于是想通了的萨菲罗斯突然一把将宝条搂在了怀里。  
宝条干瘦的脸颊被压在萨菲罗斯的锁骨上，他五十岁的心脏几乎要跳出来，然后爆炸。他的肺部似乎也受到了挤压，他的呼吸几乎停止——因为这实在是太刺激了。  
萨菲罗斯说：“怎么，很惊讶？”他抱着宝条，左臂抱着对于科研人员来说实在是难得的精壮的腰部，右手放在那弯曲的似乎永远也直不起来的脊背上，手指还缠着那漆黑的马尾的坚硬发丝。  
“我们可以试试。”好像你就是一个开关，打碎一切三观。萨菲罗斯想。  
好像只要相关宝条，伦理与道德都可以不必存在似的。  
此时斜对面高楼上的卢克莱西娅正在吹风，她只是随意地瞄了一眼其他楼，就看到了萨菲罗斯，那银白的长发太过耀眼，让人一眼就能注意到。很快她注意到了异常，然后她被惊得连连后退，高跟鞋不小心陷在地缝里差点把脚崴了。

13、  
“这是撞什么运气了，恋爱和事业一起拿下？”卢克莱西娅一边切着牛排一边对瓦伦丁父子聊起这个事情，“嫩草是怎么同意的我没看见。”真的无法相信萨菲罗斯会愿意跟宝条成为一对。年龄和颜值差距就是鸿沟啊，宝条的条件跟萨菲罗斯根本没法比，地下与天上的区别。  
古利摩尔惊讶地看着儿媳：“你确定你没看错？”  
卢克莱西娅满脸肯定：“当然，我清楚看到宝条被抱在萨菲罗斯怀里！”  
“咳咳咳——”古利摩尔差点呛死。这个确实没办法，萨菲罗斯太高了。  
而文森特则刀子落下重重砸在了盘子里——我记得这俩有是有血缘啊！然而文森特没法说，他无法解释他怎么知道的，他更无法解释为什么萨菲罗斯的母亲是卢克莱西娅。  
文森特不服，但是他只能心塞地憋着。  
噩梦中的噩梦。  
说好的萨菲罗斯讨厌宝条、看不起他呢？这个明明还是宝条你自己说的啊！

14、  
萨菲罗斯知道自己是在宝条心里一定是高于研究的，但是他也知道宝条的死穴仍然还是研究。那是他的生命。  
“你是不是还有其他的课题？”萨菲罗斯问。虽然同时他也知道宝条不想给他留下“坏印象”肯定不会说真话。这有什么好隐瞒的？片翼天使就是宝条的最高成就。  
于是萨菲罗斯愉快地看着宝条：“唔，我的卡都你保管吧。”  
“啊？”宝条被萨菲罗斯突如其来的话语搞得一头雾水。  
“:随便用，”萨菲罗斯说，“算我投资。”不小心玩坏了这个世界也没关系，正好变成我的乐园。  
宝条手上被塞了卡，萨菲罗斯俯身在他耳边说了密码。  
画风好像没对……宝条看了一眼萨菲罗斯。  
我怎么有种我男神是我金主的错觉……

END？

文森特惊讶地站起身。  
爱丽丝说：“真的，萨菲罗斯把自己的身家都交给了宝条叔叔。”克劳德在她旁边咧嘴大笑着，他觉得萨菲罗斯不愧是男神，行事果然不一般。  
卢克莱西娅看着震惊的文森特，她想可能是自己的丈夫内心不平衡了，于是她赶紧补救：“我的卡也可以给你！”  
不，我不是这个意思！文森特内心在呐喊。

TRUE END


End file.
